Poly(arylene sulfide)s have become commercially important resins. The products prepared therefrom are finding increasing utility because of their outstanding durability, toughness, chemical inertness, high temperature resistance, and versatility.
In addition, industries such as the electronics industry and the magnetic storage industry require an exceptionally clean polymer, containing very low metal impurities. The use of titanium reactors to reduce metal contamination to moderately low amounts in poly(arylene sulfide) is known. Although metal contamination is reduced in this manner, appreciable amounts of metals remain in the produced polymer, especially titanium, due to corrosion of the titanium reactor.